User talk:Jarrod777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Smackdown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Season 1 Cast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DakotaBender2119 (Talk) 01:03, September 14, 2012 Diane and Heidi look great! I really liked Heidi's new design now because she's easier to create. Let's just say Heidi had to wear a bandanna due to a haircut accident. Diane was kinda better than I expected because she looks really nice. For a moment, I thought she had the Star of David on her shirt but the gold star only had 5 points. In fact, Diane kinda looks like Miranda Kerr. Oh P.S- Guess what happened with Brian and Regina? Brian flirts with Jessie whereas Regina has this conflict with Tyne. P.P.S- In the opening sequence, all 16 contestants lip sync to 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha. [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] Tyne's redesign I saw how you redesigned Tyne. When I first saw it, she looked like she was a goth but she isn't. It freaked me out a little but the thing is that Tyne loves Julian but Julian hates her and has this secret crush on Joy. Plus, why did you do it? It was unesscessary! [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] Unsure Uh, by the looks of it, Tyne only had a little bit of Sierra in her. Just look at the differnces between Tyne and Sierra: Tyne.png|Tyne- Navy blue hair, blue shirt, navy blue long sleeve, blue shorts, blue boots. Sierra.png|Sierra- Purple hair, green and yellow necklace, yellow boob tube, teal pants and green ballet shoes. Therefore, Tyne only has the same hairstyle and 2 other things as Sierra. P.S- Do you like the customised badges, especially the one where you have to contribute to the wiki for 5 days in a row? In fact, all badges have Jessie on them! [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] I'm glad you like the wiki's badges. In fact, I'm going to create a page with all of this wiki's badges on it. I'm also going to hold a poll for best, coolest and hottest badges. Tyne however is now a combination of Gwen and Sierra! Jessie and Cindi's redesigns are a bit concerning. :/ I see you've given Cindi and Jessie a redesign. Cindi looks a bit of a slut and Jessie, I don't really like how you added the necklace because it kinda annoyed me a little and the earrings, let's just say that I hate having piercings on my body because not only it's gross but I could get addicted to it! Although Jessie does a little bit grown up. I have no idea who you're going to fix up next cause you do that all the time. [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] Sure thing buddy! I hope Jessie and Jarrod are in a relationship. In season 2, there are going to be 20 players and so far 13 players (including your 4) have been confirmed. Feel free to add more if you wish! [[User:CourtneyStalker8196|'CourtneyStalker8196']][[User talk:CourtneyStalker8196|'Talk']] Super Shocker! Outfits. Sup Jarrod? For this particular episode, the final 12 players are doing a superhero themed challenge. I would like you to design outfits for your characters and display them on the episode page. [[User:CourtneyStalker8196|'CourtneyStalker8196']][[User talk:CourtneyStalker8196|'Talk']] Uh... what do you mean 'that's fine'? Are you saying you want me to design your characters for episode 19 of TD Smackdown? Cause that's what I thought. [[User:CourtneyStalker8196|'CourtneyStalker8196']][[User talk:CourtneyStalker8196|'Talk']] Uh... What do you mean by 'that's fine'? You want me to do the designs for the outfits for your characters for Super Shocker!? You can do it if you want. [[User:CourtneyStalker8196|'CourtneyStalker8196']][[User talk:CourtneyStalker8196|'Talk']] As I said, I fixed up Adam and here he is: [[User:CourtneyStalker8196|'CourtneyStalker8196']][[User talk:CourtneyStalker8196|'Talk']] WTF Jarrod? I saw that you redesigned Adam and it looks like you nearly ignored the fix-up I did yesterday. This really pisses me off because I spent like 30 minutes on that and it looked like I did alot of effort redesigning the character for almost nothing. I could redesign Adam again but I need his stereotype so I can make his outfit more stereotypical to him. [[User:CourtneyStalker8196|'CourtneyStalker8196']][[User talk:CourtneyStalker8196|'Talk']] Ok Jarrod, some of the components on Adam aren't that stereotypical so I changed him. P.S- If I were you, I wouldn't rely on making characters using a Tyler swimsuit base because it may be an easier way to make characters without using too much Tyler, but really it's impossible to make any more poses for the character, which I find kinda boring. Hey Jarrod, I have a little sneak peek for you. Since I felt kinda bad about Jarrod losing the finale on Total Drama Cr: Back To Life! , I decided to have him in the Final 2 for Season 3 with a surprise player. [[User:CourtneyStalker8196|'CourtneyStalker8196']][[User talk:CourtneyStalker8196|'Talk']] Hi Jarrod its me again. I have made 3episode in the serie :D maby you could make some :D yo udo the same as I just it you who talks exept me :D PS: Im kimberlly Check out my new wiki Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown, and check out my new serie :] feel free to add pictures on my wiki :] -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 19:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I saw yo uuploaded Monique on my page :] and next time ask first but...I will let Monique be in it ;] -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 05:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC) New episode is uploaded on my wiki ;] Check it out and tell me what you think. PS: If you want to see some challenges that comes in the future go to my wiki and click on: List of Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown episodes /Thanks -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 10:51, September 20, 2013 (UTC) whana chat? what wiki? LOL I saw youre new pic of season 4 and it aire´s the same day as the next epiosde of TDES :] PS: Have you checked out my episodes?/If you have do you like em and what did you thing of the ppl that have been eliminated. /Thanks -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 14:28, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Check out the new episode ot Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown ;] New challenge and a new camper elminated. /Thanks -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 08:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I have change the date on my wiki´s episodes. So there are already 2 new episodes uploaded ;] check it out. PS: Please leav comments on the episodes to say what you think :] Thanks/ -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 10:03, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Will you whatch the last episode befor the final of Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown, on my wiki tomorrow Jarrod? It will be amazing ;] PS: Have you checked out the new campers and team for season 2? It will air: 01/11/13 See Ya :]